


All the Same

by MoonReever



Series: Thorki Week Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Lives, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thorki week 2020, affectionate Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonReever/pseuds/MoonReever
Summary: Loki is stuck in his Jotun form after his resurrection and finds it hard to come to terms with it.But, Thor still loves him all the same
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Thorki Week Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653289
Comments: 16
Kudos: 134





	All the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Thorki week 2020 organized by @maharlika

Loki stared at the wide expanse of the mirror before him, raising his hand to run across the cold surface. The reflection staring back at him was of red eyes and blue skin with serpentine marks littered on it, covering the whole body like past scars. 

After his resurrection, he had been stuck in his Jotun form. And with his magic still weak, Loki couldn't change into his Aesir form or any other forms and thus resigned himself to stay behind the door of his chamber; not letting anyone come in except for Thor. 

The door creaked open behind him to let Thor in. His brother and lover beamed brightly as soon as his gaze landed on Loki. He returned the smile through the mirror, albeit weakly. 

Thor gathered the blanket from the bed and moved toward him. He wrapped Loki's naked figure with it and let both of his hands stay against Loki's middle. Thor kissed his temple and nuzzled against his hair. "What are you doing, beloved?" He said softly against Loki's ear; it tickled and sent shivers down his nape. 

"Admiring myself, why?" Loki lied; his smile turned slightly bitter. 

Thor hummed and gazed upon Loki's reflection with the intensity of thunder striking earth and the softness of silk against skin. "Oh well, I can't really blame you, for your fairness has got me so entranced I forgot to breathe." 

Loki rolled his eyes, although the smile gracing his lips had turned softer. "Flattery. It makes one wonder who's the Silvertongue here." 

Thor chuckled lightly. Loki could feel the deep rumble even through the blanket. His brother took his hand and kissed his knuckles with eyes closed. "Worry not, my love. You're still the Silvertongue, although I can also do wonder with my tongue." 

He snorted at that, out of surprise than exasperated. "Really, love? Must you do that to me?" Loki said, amused. The faint blush adorning his cheeks spoke louder than words did though. 

His gaze landed back on his own reflection. The uncomfortable feeling was still there but had lessened considerably. Loki supposed Thor's presence and talking to him helped lifting some of the weights and eased some of his tension that had been built up inside ever since he was able to open his eyes again. 

The first thing he saw was Thor, of course. This came as no surprise for Loki; only Thor the only one that was foolish enough to care and love him despite his lies and what he had done. He had looked at Loki with relief and tears on his eyes, had hugged him with so much care as to not crush him despite his strength, had mumbled "welcome home" over and over again against Loki's ears enough to start the first prick of tears in his own eyes. 

He had gazed at Loki with the same loving and affectionate eyes. Enough to make him think that everything was all right. 

Until he looked at himself in the mirror. 

When he went into panic and begged for Thor to close his eyes, to _not look at him_ , Thor had obeyed while pulling Loki into a hug and rubbing his hand across his back. Thor had whispered "I love you all the same" to him many times that day until Loki's sobs had faded and he surrendered to sleep in Thor's arms. 

Even now, Thor stared at him with the devotion of a spellbound man and the hunger of a warg. As if Loki himself deserved all those worships. 

There were many times Loki had wanted to scream "lies" at Thor's face. But the honesty and love in his brother's eyes were so overwhelming that he couldn't find any doubt in his heart even when he tried to look for it. 

"You know, Thor," Loki sighed; his voice soft like a reverie. "it's still hard to love this… this form." 

There was a brief sadness reflected in Thor's gaze, only a second and then gone. He kissed Loki's neck which was soon rewarded with a sigh and a tremble. 

"Then, I will love it enough for both of us. Not just this form, but any kind of form you have and choose to have."

Thor's hand came up to guide Loki's face to the side and he kissed him. Tenderly, assuringly, lovingly. 

Loki accepted it, opening himself up for Thor to see all the vulnerabilities. This time without fear. 

And when Thor drew himself inches apart, eyes caressing Loki like a warm blanket, it was only to say, 

"I will love you all the same." 

The smile he gave Thor felt so genuine it hurt. And he kissed Thor again, perhaps a bit desperately. 

Loki still couldn't love his Jotun form, but perhaps, one day… 

One day, Thor would be persuasive enough that he would change his mind. And until then, he would let Thor love it enough for the both of them. 

* * *

  
  
  



End file.
